


What Did You See?

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship/Love, Jail, M/M, Regret, Spoilers, i ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Starscream ponders over his past mistakes and who was always there for him as he waits in jail.If you haven't seen "Fire In The Sky" PLEASE PLEASE WATCH IT! (You will cry)*Spoilers, I think? Honestly, I need to catch up on the whole graphic novel*





	What Did You See?

He should’ve fixed that, the cells, they didn’t have berths, not even poor berths, just the floor. He curled up again, tighter this time, no longer caring if his limbs ache after being stuck in one position. Staring at the little hologram Windblade gifted him, listening to the steady drip of Blastoff’s Energon. The combiners finally quieted down, after holding back Onslaught from tearing apart his recent ex-lover. He wasn’t used to the quiet, his tanks turning, generally, this would be the time Bumblebee would appear and somehow analyzed him.

Why did the little yellow bot have to haunt him? Half the time he wasn’t sure if he was insane or if Bumblebee was truly there.

How did he end up like this?

A scientist, a fighter, a leader, a ruler to a prisoner?

He wished Bumblebee would appear now, some noise, he didn’t care if anyone overheard his sanity breaking.

He wanted to fix so much, wanted to find a better way, that’s when he met Skyfire, someone not judging a flight frame for studying Quantum physics. Oh Skyfire, a true friend, someone who was better than anyone else, someone who saw past it all, the act. “He never gave up did he?” He mumbled to himself, hiding his helm in his knees, staring at what he was supposed to be. “I just want to go back to when we would explore, see the stars pass us by…”

Wishing he could feel the wind roaring around him hearing the loud blast of Skyfire trying to keep up with him. Always trying to keep up with him, yet always smiling.

And it’s gone.

He did it, pushed away from the only true friend he had, threw out Skyfire like he was nothing. And it hurt, now Skyfire changed everything, didn’t smile, didn’t joke around, changed sides, changed his name. Jetfire wasn’t like the Skyfire he knew. But he still remembered the sound of those peds, especially when they hesitated.

He didn’t need to look up, knowing that Jetfire was staring down at him, disappointed. “I wondered when you’d come.”

“You mean ‘if I would come’.” He snapped, folding his arms. “You had it all, didn’t you, and now…?” Jetfire vented, shaking his helm.

“I’m glad you left.” Starscream didn’t look up, staring at the hologram.

“Then I’ll leave now.”

“I was dragging you down, funny that you always had to keep up with me when we would explore. You never were a con, you’re too soft, too smart.”

Jetfire didn’t move. “Starscream?”

“Don’t get me out of this, there’s nothing you can do Skyfire, this is my mess...I want to know something, well a few things.”

Jetfire was quiet, sitting down on the floor, not caring if anyone gave him looks, that was the Skyfire he knew.

He shifted a little, resting his helm on his knees, staring at his old friend. “Why’d you change your name?”

Jetfire folded his arms. “I changed.” He watched at Starscream become slowly displeased by the answer. “Why’d you change?”

“What do you mean?” He hissed, already regretting this ‘chat’.

“What happened to the wide-eyed scientist who disobeyed laws for his work, who didn’t care that he was a flight frame, or pushed past those who picked and belittled him?” Jetfire asked, his voice sounding cold and distant.

He laughed. “Your dumb aft self got frozen, you have no idea what I was like after that. I remember flying around and around on that dirt pile, almost ran out of Energon. I came back a mess, but whenever I could I would fly back, still looking for you.” He narrowed his optics. “What happened to you?”

Jetfire stiffened, meeting Starscream’s glare with one of his own.

“You were a big dope, always interested in something, you used to hit your helm on every door. You were like a sparkling, always grinning. I remember when we would fly for long periods of time and you would stop us an-”

“We’d sit and watch the world, you would let me massage your wings.” Jetfire finished, his glare melting. “Do you miss those days?”

Starscream laughed. “I do, I missed them so much, I wish we were smarter, grabbed all the Energon we could carry and just leave, keep going in one direction.”

Jetfire sunk down, giving up the act. “That sounds nice, I remember the look you gave me when you found me. You looked so tired, yet so excited, worn down but somehow still going.”

“What can I say, found my friend in some ice who I thought was dead.” He uncurled himself, resting against the wall. “My only friend.”

Jetfire stood slowly. “Starscream...I…”

“Why’d you stay? What did you see in me?” He finally asked it, the question that had been lingering in his spark for eons.

Jetfire smiled that same damn smile, his optics brightened. “What I still see now Starscream, I stayed because...because I know you, I know right now that you’ve been waiting for me. I know that you’re stressed out. You can surprise a whole planet but not me, even now, you’re not going to fight what comes next. I saw who you truly are Starscream, and you, you weren’t afraid of that.”

Starscream got to his peds, wobbling as Engeron and feeling reached them. “Damn you Skyfire.” He reached the bars, Jetfire leaned down, it felt good, it always did, the small kiss was nothing to anyone else. But to them it meant hope. “Don’t wait for me.” He muttered pulling back from the shuttle.

“Now we both know I’m not going to listen to that.” Jetfire grinned.

“Oh get out of here you big dope.” He snapped his faceplates started to heat up.

Jetfire left, Starscream watched, sitting back down.

“You like him?” Bumblebee appeared.

He jumped. “Oh, now you haunt me?” He rolled his optics. “No surprise there.”

Bumblebee smirked. “You really, really like him, wonder who’ll be the carrier?”

“Shut up.” He hissed rolling over away from Bumblebee, thinking back to one of the many sunsets he saw with the shuttle. Noticing how close they were, how Skyfire’s optics sent sparks down his frame, no surprise that they bonded that night.


End file.
